FF B2ST :: My Love isn't a Joke
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Gikwang & Yoseob..mereka bersahabat namun ada yang mengganjal di hati mereka../"Kau ingin mengerjainya? Atau memang kau mencintainya, Gikwang-ah?"…"Ya, aku memang mencintainya, Hyung.. Mencintai Seobi-ku.."/FF B2ST pertama saya/OneShot/Yaoi dsb/RnR?


**Title : My Love isn't a Joke**

**Author : Umu Humairo**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort/ Brothership**

**Pairing : KiSeob {Kikwang & Yoseob}**

**Other Pairing : JunSeung {Jun Hyung & Hyun Seung}**

**DongDo {Dongwoon & Doo Joon}**

**Rating : T {Aman kan?}**

**Type : OneShoot**

**Summary : "Kau ingin mengerjainya? Atau memang kau mencintainya, Gikwang-ah?"…"Ya, aku memang mencintainya, Hyung.. Mencintai Seobi-ku.."**

**Disclaimer : Their belong to God and Themselves but KiSeob belong to ME :D**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, GaJe, Abal, OOC, It makes nonsense =="**

**A/N : Fic pertama saya di B2ST.. Dan saya suka sama Gikwang dan Yoseob, so, saya buat Fic nya deh.. Don't Like Don't Read, oke ^_ Inget loh, saya ngga butuh Flamers tapi saya butuhnya Pembunuh Bayaran *plak***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Umu Humairo Cho Presents**

**.**

**My Love Isn't a Joke**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Akhir January, Room's Training<strong>

**.**

"Yo Ayo, semuanya kita latihan! Yang semangat Yo!" kata Dujun sang leader kepada membernya, yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh para member.. Hyun Seung bangun dari duduknya, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gikwang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Yoseob, hyungnya yang hanya beda beberap bulan darinya.

Hyun Seung menghampiri Gikwang, Jun Hyung hanya memperhatikan ukenya mendekati coupla lamanya, "Heh, Gikwang'ah, kenapa sedari tadi kau terus memperhatikan Seobi?" tanya Hyun Seung pada dongsaengnya, Gikwang mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap hyungnya namun di sertai seringaian liciknya, "Aku ingin mengerjainya." Dan mulai memberitahu rencananya pada Hyun Seung.

Dan rencana itu membuat Hyun Seung sweatdrop.. 'Ada-ada saja, Gikwang itu.'pikirnya dan mulai mengikuti latihan..

.

.

Mereka memulai latihan mereka dengan lagu Bad Girl xD Gikwang sudah bersiap-siap untuk mengerjai Yoseob, saat Gikwang sedang diam, tiba-tiba Yoseob kehilangan keseimbangan dan membuat Gikwang menolongnya, menangkapnya agar tak jatuh, "Hati-hati, Seobi." Kata Gikwang yang hanya di balaskan anggukan Yoseob,

Namun Gikwang masih belum melepaskan tangannya pada tubuh Yoseob, dan membuat Yoseob bingung.

Gikwang terus menatap matanya, mau tak mau Yoseob juga menatap mata Gikwang, tapi itu tak lama karena kemudian sang leader menyadarkan mereka, "EHEM EHEM, Ini kan waktunya latihan, adik-adik!" kata Dujun dan membuat mereka saling melepaskan diri,

Wajah Yoseob memerah, ia ingin beranjak namun sebuah tangan mencegahnya, ia menoleh, "Ada apa, Gikwang-ah?" tanyanya heran

Gikwang terus menatap mata Yoseob dan itu membuat Yoseob cukup gugup, "Heh, Gikwang bodoh, kau kenapa sih?" tanya Yoseob yang mulai ketakutan, "A-aku.. Seobi aku—"

"Kau kenapa, he? Kau sakit ya?" tanya Yoseob yang sudah khawatir, karena Gikwang adalah sahabat dekatnya, "He, kau kenapa?" tanya Yoseob lagi dan mengait wajah Gikwang, Hyun Seung yang tahu rencana Gikwang hanya terkekeh pelan melihatnya, Jun Hyung di sampingnya mengait pinggang Hyun Seung, "Ada apa?"

Hyun Seung mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Jun Hyung dan membuat Jun Hyung tertawa, "Ada-ada saja, Gikwang itu!" komentarnya sama seperti Hyun Seung tadi, walau ia mengucapkannya dalam hati,

"Heh? Kau ini di tanya, kau ini kenapa sih?" desak Yoseob yang masih khawatir pada Gikwang,

Gikwang memegang tanganya Yoseob yang mengait wajahnya, "Seobi aku—aku—"

"APA? Kau ini kenapa? Ish! Dasar Gikwang bodoh!" kesal Yoseob karena sedari tadi Gikwang hanya bilang, 'Seobi aku.. aku.. apa coba,' kesalnya dalam hati.

"Seobi, Aku—aku mencintaimu." Ucap Gikwang tegas dan membuat Yoseob ternganga dan melayangkan tangannya ke-kepala Gikwang dan—PLETAK—

"Iiih~ kau mulai ngga waras ya? Jangan mentang-mentang di tolak sama Hyun Seung hyung kau malah ngincar aku, dasar Gikwang bodoh!" omelnya dan meninggalkan Gikwang yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan, setelah Gikwang merasa Yoseob sudah menjauh, tawanya meledak karena berhasil mengerjai Yoseob..

"HAHAHA—Hyun Seung Hyung lihat mukanya ngga tadi? HAHAHA.." ucap serta tawanya, Hyun Seung hanya geleng-geleng melihat Dongsaengnya yang mulai ngga waras itu, Jun Hyung pun hanya geleng-geleng dan tinggallah sang Leader dan sang magnae yang cengo ngga ngerti apa-apa xD

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya?" tanya Dujun yang merasa ngga tahu apa-apa, "Kayaknya Gikwang ngerjain Yoseob lagi deh Hyung," ujar Dongwoon pada hyungnya, "Eh, iya juga! Dasar si bodoh itu," komentarnya sambil geleng-geleng..

.

Setelah itu?

Apakah mereka tahu apa yang terjadi?

.

.

**B2ST's Dorm**

.

"Ish, Gikwang ngga waras ya? Masa iya di tolak sama Hyun Seung hyung aku yang kena imbasnya, dasar bodoh!" makinya kesal karena pernyataan cinta Gikwang yang entah sungguhan atau bercanda.

Tak lama seseorang masuk dan langsung duduk di samping Yoseob, "Kau baik-baik saja, Seobi?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata Dujun,"Nde Hyung, aku baik-baik saja!" jawab Yoseob menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, Dujun hanya terkekeh melihat Yoseob yang seperti itu,

Yoseob mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Dujun, "Ada yang lucu ya, hyung?" tanya Yoseob pada hyungnya, Dujun berhenti terkekeh dan menatap Yoseob, "Ah, anio, haha.. Aku hanya tak percaya saja!" ucap Dujun berbohong, padahal Gikwang hanya bercanda tadi,

"Aish, udahlah hyung! Aku rasa dia memang sudah mulai gila!" ujar Yoseob yang membuat Dujun tertawa—lebih tepatnya menahan tawa.

Dujun menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, "Eh, iya juga,. Hmmpph—HAHAHA.." dan usahanya gagal untuk tidak tertawa, "Seobi, coba kau lihat mukamu saat kesal seperti itu, lucu sekali tahu! HAHAHA.." ujar Dujun dan membuat Yoseob memerah, di ambang pintu, Dongwoon tak senang melihatnya,

Ia masuk dan berkata, "Asik sekali sepetinya sampai tak tahu ada aku ya, Hyung?" ucapnya dan seketika Dujun tahu kalau Dongwoonie-nya cemburu, "Eh? maaf Dongwoonie, hehe.." ucapnya dan menghampiri Dongwoon dan membawanya ke kamar mereka dan tinggallah Yoseob sendirian.

"Mimpi buruk apa aku semalam," gumamnya dan memasuki kamarnya bersama—Gikwang xD *akal-akalan author, wkwkwkwk xD*

.

.

3 Hari Kemudian—

.

.

Hubungan KiSeob mulai merenggang akibat ulah Gikwang sendiri, bahkan ia tak pernah di kasih kesempatan bicara dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—tapi walau begitu, seorang Yoseob kasihan juga melihat sahabat dekatnya ia diamkan, lalu ia mulai dekat lagi dengan Gikwang dengan catatan, 'Jangan mengingat kejadian itu lagi? Atau aku marah padamu terus-terusan.' Ucap Yoseob dan membuat Gikwang mengalah..

Heii~

Ada yang tahu tidak bagaimana perasaan Gikwang sebenarnya?

Apa benar dia hanya bercanda waktu itu?

Atau memang sungguhan?

Mari kita ikuti kisahnya xD

.

.

"Ya Gikwang bodoh, kembalikan topiku," teriak Yoseob saat mereka liburan ke pantai.

Gikwang kembali menjahili sahabatnya itu dan membuat 4 orang member yang tersisa mendengar suara merdu Yoseob, "YA! Lee Gi Kwang! Kembalikan topiku!" bentaknya kini, Gikwang yang melihat Yoseob sudah ingin menangis akhirnya mengembalikan topi milik Yoseob itu,

"Ini punyamu." Kata Gikwang menyerahkan topi itu, "Huh! Dasar Gikwang bodoh menyebalkan!" balas Yoseo dan ngambek pada Gikwang, Gikwang mengejarnya dan akhirnya mereka malah kejar-kejaran.

Hyun Seung memperhatikan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya itu, namun sebuah suara menyadarkannya lagi, "Heii, Seung-ah, menurutmu, Gikwang itu beneran suka sama Seobi atau ngga sih?" tanya Dujun padanya, Hyun Seung menautkan alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

Dujun membenarkan duduknya, "Iya, kau lihat saja! Semenjak hari itu, ia berusaha keras untuk berbicara pada Seobi, tapi Seobi tak menghiraukan. Lalu, setelah mereka berbaikan, Gikwang mulai menjahili Seobi lagi! Aku pikir waktu itu beneran." Ujarnya panjang kali lebar,

Hyun Seung memandang leadernya, "Mau masih sayang sama Seobi?" tanya Hyun Seung yang di balas jitakan di kepalanya, "YA! Appo, aku kan hanya bertanya!" ujarnya kesal, sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya,

"Jadi menurutmu? Kau kan mantannya Gikwang," kata Dujun lagi, "Hn.. Menurutku ya? Ya menurutku sih Gikwang memang suka sama Seobi. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyampaikannya mengingat Seobi masih sayang padamu!" jawab Hyun Seung dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Dujun,

Dujun mengangkat alisnya, "Apa istimewanya Dongwoonie daripada Seobi?" tanya Hyun Saeng dan tambah membuat alis Dujun terangkat, "Bukan urusanmu."

Dan Hyun Saeng hanya mengangkat bahu.

'Gikwang dan Seobi ya? Mereka cocok juga!' pikir Hyun Seung.

.

.

"Hyung, kok malah asik tiduran sih?" ucap Yoseob pada Hyun Seung, Hyun Seung membuka matanya dan menatap Yoseob, "Aku malas, kau saja yang main dengan Gikwang!" ucapnya dan kembali menutup mata.

Yoseob memperhatikan Dujun hyungnya yang masih ia sayang,perasaan cinta yang sekarang milik Dongwoon,

'Andai saja aku masih sama Dujun hyung, huh!' pikirnya dan beralih menatap sang magnae, 'Dongwoonie memang lebih imut dariku.'cemberutnya dalan hati,

Lalu ia berbalik dan mendapati Gikwang sedang memperhatikannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Seobi?" tnya Gikwang pada Yoseob, Yoseob hanya mengangkat bahu dan meninggalkan Gikwang, Gikwang mengikutinya dari belakang..

.

.

"Hiks.." isak seseorang, Gikwang mendekatinyan dan memeluknya dari belakang, "Kau masih sayang padanya, ya?" tanya Gikwang pada orang itu, orang itu hanya mengangguk, "Kau sendiri masih sayang kan sama Hyun Seung hyung?" tanya orang itu, Gikwang menggeleng,

"Tidak Seobi, aku punya yang lain." Jawabnya dan menatap langit, "Siapa?" tanya Yoseob,

Gikwang menatap Yoseob, "Kau benar-benar mau tahu?" tanyanya, Yoseob mengangguk, "Tapi apa kau akan percaya?" tanya Gikwang lagi dan Yoseob hanya kembali mengangguk,

"Dia—aku mencintai seseorang dan orangnya itu—Ngh.." kata Gikwang ragu, "Siapa bodoh!" kesal Yoseob,

"Dia itu—kau.." ujar Gikwang pelan dan membuat Yoseob kembali ternganga, "Aku mencintaimu." Lanjut Gikwang dan menatap mata Yoseob,

"Tunggu! Jadi waktu itu—kau.." Yoseob menggantungkan kata-katanya, "Tapi waktu itu kau bilang pernyataan itu hanya bercanda! Kau hanya ingin menjahiliku kan?"ujar Yoseob dan berdiri di depan Gikwang, Gikwang ikut berdiri,

"Seobi aku—"

"Kau yang bilang itu hanya lelucon!" katanya lagi dan mengingat disaat dimana Gikwang bilang bahwa yang di ruang latihan itu hanya bercandaannya..

.

*** Flashback ***

.

"Seobi, kau benar-benar sudah memaafkanku kan?" tanya Gikwang pada Yoseob, Yoseob mengangguk, "Tapi ingat, jangan ingat kejadian itu lagi!" kata Yoseob dan Gikwang mengangguk, "Tapi kalau boleh jujur, waktu itu aku—"

"Kan aku sudah bilang tak usah di ingat lagi, Gikwang bodoooh!" kesal Yoseob, "Tapi kan aku hanya bilang bahwa waktu itu aku hanya bercanda, jadi agar kau tidak salah paham!" kata Gikwang dan membuat Yoseob kembali melayangkan jitakan di kepalanya,

"Kau, berhenti tidak! Dasar ngga punya kerjaan, menyebalkan! Aku pikir kau serius tahu! Huh! YA! Lee Gikwang berhenti kau! Lee Gikwang." Dan Yoseob terus mengejar Gikwang yang berusaha menghindari.

.

*** Flashback End ***

.

"Jadi waktu itu bohong juga begitu? Ck! Leluconmu bagus sekali, Gikwang bodoh! Dasar Gikwang menyebalkan!" kesal Yoseob dan meninggalkan Gikwang namun sebuah tangan mencegahnya,

"Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Kata Gikwang lagi, Yoseob menatapnya, "Aku pikir cintamu itu hanya LE-LU-CON, Lee Gikwang." Ujar Yoseob dan kembali meninggalkan Gikwang. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berbalik, "Dan mulai sekarang, Jauhi Aku." Katanya final dan pergi, meninggalkan Gikwang yang terpaku.

.

.

Dan semenjak hari itu, hubungan KiSeob benar-benar merenggang,

Mereka terlihat bukan lagi seperti sahabat baik,

Biasanya mereka yang selalu tampil sangat dekat sebagai sahabat baik,

Tertawa bersama, namun sekarang tidak!

Gikwang benar-benar menjauh dari Yoseob,

Ia memenuhi keinginan Seobi-nya.

.

Hyung Seung mendekatinya, dan menepuk bahunya pelan, Gikwang menoleh, **"Kau ingin mengerjainya? Atau memang kau mencintainya, Gikwang-ah,"**tanya Hyun Seung pada Gikwang,** "Ya, aku memang mencintainya, Hyung.. Mencintai Seobi-ku.."** Jawab Gikwang yang di balas anggukan oleh Hyun Seung, "Berusahalah, Gikwang. Aku yakin kau bisa!" ujar Hyun Seung menyemangati dongsaengnya.

.

.

Yoseob's POV—

.

Kenapa semenjak jauh dari Gikwang aku jadi merasa kesepian ya?

Atau memang karena kami selalu bersama jadi sepeti itu?

Aish, apa sih?

Gikwang itu kan ngga waras, jadi ngga perlu di pikirin.

Tapi, aku benar-benar nyaman ada di dekatnya.

Aku—jadi benar –benar merindukan dia.

Bagaimana ya keadaannya?

Aku kan sudah tidak sekamar lagi dengannya.

Aku memaksa Dujun hyung agar aku sekamar dengan Hyun Seung hyung.

Aku—rindu padanya.

Perasaan aneh yang selalu datang saat aku bersamanya.

Apa itu cinta?

Apa benar aku sudah bisa melupakan Dujun hyung dan menggantinya dengan sosok Gikwang?

Asih, sudahlah..

.

Yoseob's POV End

.

.

**Umu's POV**

**.**

**Sesekali—tidak!**

**Namun berkali-kali tatapan mereka bertemu.**

**Tatapan penuh kerinduan,**

**Tatapan penuh kasih sayang dan cinta.**

**Namun keduanya egois dan bertahan pada pendirian masing-masing.**

**Yang lain hanya memandang mereka kasihan, lalu berniat membantu mereka,**

**Malam ini mereka akan pulang telat dan membiarkan KiSeob berduaan.**

.

.

At Saturday Night

.

.

'Ish, kemana sih yang lain, kok belum pulang? Malah aku di dorm berduaan sama Gikwang lagi! Uuh~nyebelin banget sih mereka!' batin Yoseob, lalu tak lama Gikwang datang dan duduk di sofa yang bersebelahan dengan Yoseob, matanya memandang TV namun sesekali ia memperhatikan Yoseob yang terlihat kesal,

Gikwang menatap Yoseob, "Kau kenapa? Tidak suka ya hanya berdua denganku disini?" tanya Gikwang yang membuat Yoseob kaget, ia memandang Gikwang salting, "T-tidak! B-biasa saja!" jawabnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke TV.

Gikwang beranjak, "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yoseob, "Keluar. Aku pikir kau terganggu." Jawabnya namun Yoseob menghentikan jalannya, "Tidak! Aku kan tidak bilang aku terganggu! Lagian di luar hujan! Kau mau kemana?" kata Yoseob dan Gikwang kembali duduk, tiba-tiba—

.

CTAAARR

.

"WAAAAA~" teriak Yoseob dan membuat Yoseob lompat ke pangkuan Gikwang dan memeluknya, "Hiks.. takuuttt.." isak Yoseob dan Gikwang pun membalas pelukan Yoseob,

Gikwang mengusap punggung Yoseob, "Sudahlah." Ucapnya menenangkan.

Yoseob terus memeluk Gikwang, Gikwang pun sama. Mereka saling memeluk.

Mungkin juga bisa berhasil untuk melepas kerinduan mereka.

Setelah bagi Yoseob suara petir itu menghilang, ia melepas pelukannya namun Gikwang mempereratnya, "Heh, Gikwang bodoh! Lepaskan aku!" kata Yoseob namun Gikwang tak peduli, ia justru menatap mata Yoseob,

"Seobi, apa kau tak percaya bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu?" tanya Gikwang dan membuat Yoseob bergerak tak bisa diam di pelukan Gikwang, "Aku mencintaimu." Dan bibirnya meraih bibir Yoseob, "My Love isn't a Joke, Seobi." Kata Gikwang lagi dan melumat bibir Yoseob.

Yoseob diam, namun sedetik kemudia membalas lumatan Gikwang pada bibirnya, "Mmhh~" desahnya merasakan gua-nya di jelajahi orang lain dan itu bukan Dujun, "Aaammmhh~" desah serta erangnya,

Namun disaat mereka merasa akan mati karena pasokan udara mereka yang hampir habis, mereka saling melepas diri, Gikwang menatap Yoseob dan Yoseob pun sebaliknya,

"Aku mencintaimu, maukah—maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" uap serta tanya Gikwang dan di balas anggukan oleh Yoseob..

Kemudian mereka ingin berciuman lagi..

Wajah mereka saling mendekat tapi—

"EHEM EHEM.." suara dehaman membuat mereka saling melepas diri, dan salah tingkah..

Di ambang pintu, ketiga hyung dan 1 dongsaengnya sedang menonton mereka.

"Hehe.." suara cengengesan mereka bersamaan dengan tangan yang menggaruk tengkuk mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>Because, The Love isn't a Joke..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nb : Hyaaaaaaaa~ akhirnya tercapai membuat Fic KiSeob..<strong>

**Gimana suka ngga?**

**.**

**Ini rincian statistics-nya, haha xD**

**Pages : 12**

**Words : 2.262**

**Characters (no spaces) : 13. 171**

**Characters (with spaces) : 15. 250**

**Paragraphs : 163**

**Lines : 363**

**.**

**Haha xD capak banget!**

**Ohya, jangan lupa komen ya readers ^^**


End file.
